Sofia the Stuck
by Elsadisney
Summary: When Sofia's amulet breaks, she is trapped with a young Rapunzel in her tower. Will Sofia ever be able to get home, and will Rapunzel find out the truth about her family?
1. Chapter 1

Sofia was in the castle, talking to Clover, when her amulet began to glow.

"That's strange," said Sofia. "I don't need a princess to help me right now."

Suddenly, Sofia disappeared!

Clover cried, "Princess Sofia!"

* * *

Sofia appeared in a dark place. She looked around, startled. How did she get here? She looked at her amulet, which was faintly glowing. Why had it taken her here?

She blinked as her eyes slowly got used to the darkness. She saw a window, which had wooden shudders that were closed. Some light might help her figure out why she was here. She pushed open the window. It took a lot of force, but she finally got it open.

To her surprise, it was dark outside too... and a long way down. She leaned over the windowsill and felt a bit dizzy.

Suddenly, she was aware of a feeling on the back of her neck. Too late, she realized that it was her amulet coming loose. It started falling, and she reached out to catch it. But the motion made her almost fall out the window! She put her hands to the windowsill instinctively to catch herself, and the amulet fell past her reach.

"My amulet!" cried Sofia as it plummeted to the ground far below. It landed on a rock, glittering in the moonlight.

Sofia frantically looked for ways to get to it, but there seemed to be no way out of this place, and she couldn't just climb down the slippery rocks the place was made of, she would surely fall.

Then she looked around inside. Maybe there were some stairs or a ladder to get down. But there was nothing in the small, circular room she could use to get to the ground.

She did notice a circular stairway, but it lead upwards. Nevertheless, she decided to climb it.

She noticed two rooms upstairs. The door was open to one, and Sofia went in. There was a bed and dresser, but nothing more that would be useful to her. But she wondered, did someone live here? How did they get down?

She went over to the other room and quietly opened the door. To her surprise, there was a girl sleeping on a bed in there! She very silently looked around the room, but there wasn't anything there, and she didn't want the girl to wake up. So she crept out of the room and went down the stairs to the round room.

Sofia sat down on the floor, her large dress spread around her. She had no idea what she could do. Here she was, trapped in a strange, very high off the ground place, without her amulet. She only hoped that nobody would take the amulet from where it had fallen.

She went to the window again and looked out. The place, which she had figured out was a tower, was in a secluded valley with no way to get out without climbing the mountains, it seemed. She looked down at her amulet, glittering on the rock. Maybe nobody would come, but what if that wasn't the case? She decided to sit there and watch her amulet to make sure no one would take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia wondered when morning would come. She had been watching her amulet for quite a while, and it didn't seem to be getting any lighter outside. She had no idea what time it was.

Sofia sat there watching for a long while. Her head began to feel heavy, and she decided to lay down so she wouldn't fall. She could just see the sparkle of her amulet from where she lay, and she watched it.

After a while, her eyes began to feel heavy. She blinked, but the feeling wouldn't go away. She would just close them for a minute, she decided. But she could barely pull her eyes back open. It was just so comfortable with her eyes closed. Surely she would hear if someone tried to take the amulet.

Sofia fell fast asleep.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up bright and early at half past six. She wondered why her door was open. She was sure she had closed it last night. But she must not have, she decided. She closed the door now and quickly got dressed. Then she walked out of her room, her bare feet silent on the floor.

Pascal, who had been hiding on the wall, ran up to Rapunzel. He climbed onto her shoulder and made a noise. Rapunzel giggled. Pascal was her best and only friend, besides Mother Gothel. She wasn't sure if she could count Mother Gothel as her friend, since she was her mother. But Pascal kept Rapunzel company while Mother was away.

Rapunzel sighed. Mother was away right now, as usual. Mother always brought her nice things when she came back, but it was still quite lonely without her.

Then Rapunzel cheered up and went to brush her teeth. After all, she had Pascal. Things weren't as lonely as they had been before Pascal came along.

Rapunzel came out of the bathroom and smiled. But then she saw something strange. The window, which she always closed at night, was wide open, and there was someone on the windowsill!

Rapunzel quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. She then cautiously approached the person.

Rapunzel poked at the person curiously. The person had a very puffy dress, brown hair, and seemed to be asleep.

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes with a start. She has fallen asleep! She quickly sat up to make sure that her amulet was still there. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it. Then suddenly, WHAM! Something hit her in the back of the head and she slumped over, knocked out.

She woke up in a chair, her head throbbing. She saw a frying pan right under her nose, and a younger girl holding it.

"Who are you," the girl said, sounding a bit afraid, "and what do you want with my hair?"

Sofia looked at the girl's hair, confused. Her hair was very long, but she didn't know why she would want it. "I'm Princess Sofia," said Sofia, "and I don't want your hair."

The girl held up her frying pan, and Sofia was sure that this was what had hit her the first time. "I don't want your hair!" cried Sofia.

"How did you find me?" demanded the girl, though her voice wavered.

Sofia said, "My amulet sent me here, but I don't know why, and I can't find a way down!"

The girl put her frying pan down. "What is an amulet?"

"It's my magic necklace," said Sofia. "It fell out that window, and I can't get to it!"

The girl had a confused look on her face. "Magic?" she asked. "You have magic?"

Sofia nodded.

The girl moved over so that Sofia could get out of the chair. She stood up and quickly went to the window. Her amulet was there far below, sparkling in the sunshine.

"There it is," said Sofia.

The girl was by the window too. She suddenly dropped her hair out the window! It almost reached the ground, and Sofia was surprised by just how long it was. Sofia looked back at the girl and saw that her hair was hanging over a hook.

"Climb down," the girl said, "and get your amulet."

Sofia looked down at the ground far below. This would be a scary thing to do, but she had to get to her amulet. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the hair and hung on as she slid down the long locks.

Sofia stopped just as she got to the bottom of the hair. The ground was only a bit below her feet as she hung on to the very end of the hair. She pointed her toes and let go, falling for a second, then landing on the ground.

She ran over to her amulet, then gasped in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

A gigantic crack snaked across the entire amulet. Sofia ran her finger across the crack. It looked pretty deep, too.

"Oh no," Sofia said. She fastened her amulet around her neck, a bad feeling in her gut. She saw a river a little bit away, so she walked to it and took off her shoes. She put her feet in the water. "Please, please work," she whispered.

Nothing happened, even though she stayed there for a while. She stepped out of the water and frowned. She had been hoping that the amulet would turn her into a mermaid, but it hadn't even lit up.

"Please, please take me home," she told the amulet. But it didn't happen. Nothing happened. Sofia put her shoes back on sadly. Her feet and dress hem were soaked, and she was no closer to home.

The girl with the long hair called, "Princess Sofia, are you okay?"

Sofia walked back to the hair hanging from the tower. She jumped and grabbed on to the end of the hair. Then she began to climb up.

The girl saw, and began pulling her hair up. Sofia was at the window quickly, and she climbed in.

"What happened?" the girl, seeing Sofia's sad face, asked.

"My amulet is broken," Sofia said, almost in tears. "What am I going to do, ..." She realized she hadn't asked the girl's name.

"I'm Rapunzel," said the girl.

"What am I going to do, Rapunzel?" asked Sofia. She sniffed back tears. "Hey, I know a princess named Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel smiled. "Well, it's not me," she said.

Sofia looked at the amulet again. "Oh, no," she said.

"Is it special to you?" the younger girl asked.

Sofia nodded. "And without it, I can't get home!"

Rapunzel began playing with a strand of hair. "Maybe I can fix it," she said.

"I don't think so," said Sofia. "It's magic, and it won't work anymore with this crack."

Rapunzel said, "I can at least try."

Sofia took off her amulet and laid it on the windowsill. Her head was pounding, both from the blow she had taken earlier and the realization that she was stuck here. She watched curiously as Rapunzel placed a few strands of hair on the amulet. Then she began to sing!

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine," Rapunzel sang. Sofia gasped. Rapunzel's hair was starting to glow!

"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

The glow faded from Rapunzel's hair, and she took it off the amulet. The big crack was still there. Sofia picked it up and put it back on, but nothing happened.

"I thought it might work," Rapunzel said in a sad voice. "My hair can heal people, but I guess it can't heal amulets."

Sofia hadn't noticed that her headache had gone away. She asked, "How did you get your magic hair?"

Rapunzel smiled. "I was born with it. But people tried to cut it, so Mother hid me away." Rapunzel pulled back her hair to reveal a short piece of brown hair behind her ear. "When it gets cut, it turns brown and loses it's power. I guess that's kind of like your amulet."

Sofia nodded.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this," said Rapunzel. "I don't want someone to try and cut my hair."

"Okay," said Sofia. "Can I stay here?"

Rapunzel grinned. "That would be wonderful! But you'll have to hide when Mother comes."

Sofia smiled. "Not a problem," she said.


End file.
